SleepyBee
by H'te Rarpee
Summary: Yang can't focus on studying, so a sleepy Blake helps her. One-Shot, my first bumblebee story and my first story after a bad case of writers block so cut it just a bit of slack please. Based off of VnixxiR's drawing on DeviantArt going by the same name. Check it out! Massages chapter eight is coming, soon, maybe. Hopefully.


**Authors Note: I drew this based off of VnixxiR's drawing of the same title on deviantart as I said in the description, check it out to see my inspiration.**

**Written to 'From Shadows' from RWBY**

* * *

SleepyBee

* * *

Yang was in trouble.

BIG trouble.

There was a test tomorrow in professor Ports class, and in typical Yang fashion, she had not studied for it. Naturally, this was an issue. She was currently reading through her notes, but no matter how hard she tried something always distracted her.

In this case, that something was Blake.

She had been reading about strategies for defeating certain types of Grimm when she glanced up and saw Blake reading in an armchair. Instantly her mind left the topic of the Grimm ad a thousand new ideas whirred through her brain.

What was she reading?

Was it good?

Would Blake let her read some if it was that interesting?

She shook herself from her sidetracked thoughts and focused on the notes again. Or at least she tried too. The moment she glanced up to the clock, her eyes focused in on Blake once again.

Why was her partner so mysterious?

Where did she learn to fight?

Why did she wear that bow?

Was it a gift? If so, who gave it to her?

A voice cut through her thoughts "Do you…need something Yang?"

"N-no" Yang stammered, flushing as she realized she had been caught staring. What was going on with her!?

In truth, this was not exactly a strange occurrence. In fact, it was one of the main reasons her grades always slipped in class before Beacon. Every time she would sit down to study, something else would come up. She would start thinking of stupid questions and try to answer them, and before long she was waking up the next morning, usually remembering nothing and failing the test. It was the reason for a lot of teasing she got, and-

Had her bow just twitched?

Yang swore, quite loudly at that point, causing Blake to jump and stare at her. Yang was too angry to care, this was impossible!

"What's wrong Yang?" Blake asked quietly, yawning softly afterward.

"It's, uh, it's nothing," she said quickly.

"Well, it definitely is something if you are swearing like that" Blake said mildly.

Yang's head thumped into her pillow and she gave a mighty groan. "I, I can't concentrate. No matter how hard I try to focus, something else always comes up. I am always distracted and there is a test tomorrow that I can't afford to fail."

"Do you want some help studying?"

There was a moment of silence before Yang spoke up. "Sure, that would help a lot."

And it did.

She didn't know if it was because of Blake, or because some god had finally smiled on her. All she knew was that the moment Blake sat down next to her and began to walk her through the material and quiz her on it, the distractions were gone. If this happened every time, she would never study alone again!

However, the brief moment of no distractions was quickly vanquished when Blake gave a long, drawn-out yawn. She blushed a very light shade of red, before continuing to go over the material. However, Yang could tell she was rapidly falling asleep. At several points she nodded off, before catching herself and continuing to go through the book.

Eventually, Blake began to get quieter and quieter, before she finally slumped against the soft mattress, breathing deeply and quietly. Yang sighed, and was about to put the book back with her stuff and go down to sleep in Blake's bed when two arms entwined themselves around her stomach. For a moment she was speechless and motionless, and that was all sleeping Blake needed to tighten her hold around Yang and pull her back against the mattress.

Yang blushed a fiery shade of red as Blake rested her head on Yang's shoulder, sighing in contentment as she drifted into a deeper slumber. She tried to pull away, but couldn't bring herself to when Blake frowned in her sleep at the attempt and pulled her tighter. Eventually, Yang decided to just go with it, and gradually drifted off to sleep, cuddling her partner.

Of course, waking up was incredibly awkward the next morning, so was untangling their entwined limbs, however, neither of them really seemed to care. The day went by and they were both cheerful and happy.

Of course, the fact that Yang got one of the highest scores in the class on the test helped with that.


End file.
